In some instances, devices, such as lock boxes, storage cabinets, cameras, sensors, antenna, other devices, or any combination thereof may be coupled to a structure above the ground. In some embodiments, bolts, screws or other attachment mechanisms may be used to attach the devices. In a particular example, to facilitate radio frequency transmissions, radio frequency (RF) transceiver system including transceiver devices (such as dish antennas, cellular antennas, other receiver/transmitter devices, or any combination thereof) and associated electronic equipment and circuitry may be positioned at a selected height above the ground. In some examples, radio frequency towers (such as cellular towers) may be constructed to secure such RF transceivers. In other instances, the RF transceivers may be coupled to existing structures (such as water towers, building heating, ventilation and air conditioning systems, and the like).